monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Zyla the Faithful
Zyla the Faithful is a VIP monster, which means it needs to be bought with real money. Overview Zyla is a stronger version of VoltaiK with higher power and a better trait: Bulwark, which reduces status effect accuracy by 50%. She is an amazing defense monster, but she has massive cooldowns and is harder to rank up, as she is only obtainable through paying $20 or opening Chests. Pros: *Has 3 extra-turn moves (one of them is not CD, one is 1 CD and the other had 2 CD) *Good Power, Speed, and Trait *As an extra-turn attacker, she can get her ultimate quickly - AoE 80 Thunder damage *She can use the Charging Banner, meaning you don't need Stamina Runes if the Relic is high enough in level. Cons: *One of her extra turn moves are a 25 base power, 2 of them need Coodown, so you have to spam that one sad move *Low HP *Being a VIP, she is quite hard to obtain; you will have to spend many gems or real money Recommended Moveset *Fast Chains (25 Thunder Dmg + Extra Turn 27s) *Agony Chains (55 Thunder Dmg + Extra Turn 31s/ 1-Turn Cooldown) *Affliction Chains (55 Thunder Dmg + Extra Turn 34s/ 2-Turn Cooldown) *Direct Slaughter/Clamant Havoc (50 Special Dmg + Precision 28s/ 1-Turn Cooldown) or (50 Special Dmg + Bleed 28s/ 2-Turn Cooldown) Recommended Runes: 2 Stamina, 1 Speed; 1 Stamina, 1 Strength, 1 Speed; (With charging banner) 2 Strength, 1 Speed Use the first three moves all the time. You won't even use the last move. Direct Slaughter makes Zyla gain precision and Clamant Havoc gives bleed to the target. Affliction Chains also give daze, so make sure you daze all your foes while attacking. Counters Even with bulwark, it is possible to stun or freeze Zyla (but with a 50%). VoltaiK can also defeat Zyla with enough support, but with some trouble. Also, recently, there has been a nerf where accuracy affects extra turn. Therefore, sometimes Zyla would not get an extra turn and when Zyla AI is being total blind, it affects extra turn, making her charging stamina instead of attack. Another counter to Zyla are DOTs (Damage over time) effects. If you apply enough of these, she takes herself out because the DOTs trigger each turn, meaning the more turns she gets, the worse it is for her, recommended Dots that deal a lot of dmg like Curse, Quicksand or Burn. ''' '''And also she is very weak to Sudden Death, because it will kill her instantly when it run out of turn. So recently she is coming into competition as Beledig can take her down easy as she can apply evasion with also inflicting quicksand and Death Countdown to kill with a bit of ease due to higher attack and evasion. And monsters like Faraday and Sting westclaw can use anticipation to stop her in her chains devastation.Category:Thunder monsters Category:Female book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Exclusive book Category:Bulwark Category:VIP Category:Spambots Category:Causes Bleed